alas para volar
by uchiha-mei-chan
Summary: Dolor y amor sentimientos unidos, la vida no es lo que parece. Hinata-cuando te cortan las alas ya no puedes volar. Sasuke –cada quien forja su propio camino .Sakura –amar para que? Si solo te hieren. Naruto –caer es muestra de debilidad pero levantarse es muestra de valor que pasara cuando la vida desida unirlos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es una pequeña historia que será narrada en 5 capítulos más o menos son historias algo crudas donde dios (en este caso yo muajajaja) se encargara de unir parejas jijiji espero les guste

"Alas para volar"

"Capitulo 1: mi jaula de oro"

_Se dice que todas las personas tenemos un destino, un motivo por el cual hemos nacido en este mundo, una misión que debemos cumplir puesto que lo queramos o no es algo inevitable._

_Muchas veces las personas creen tomar decisiones equivocadas que nos llevan a situaciones que no muchos quisiéramos experimentar, que nos hacen conocer personas extrañas en lugares extraños pero lo que pocos saben o más bien dicho pocos quieren saber es que en esta vida no existen las coincidencias, errores, o casualidades puesto que conocemos a las personas que debemos conocer y vivimos lo que tenemos que vivir lo único que podemos manejar es cómo y en qué circunstancias pasamos atraves de este lapso que llamamos vida._

_Mi nombre, Hinata Hyuga vivo en la ciudad de Hiroshima, es una hermosa ciudad con un pasado demasiado triste al igual que yo puesto que la realidad es que soy adoptada aunque en verdad no es nada que nadie no sepa, ya que vasta solo ver a mi "familia" y a mí para notarlo ya que Yume (mi madre adoptiva) es de cabello castaño claro algo corto con ojos bastante delgados y una estatura media y Akise (padre adoptivo) es un hombre demasiado alto cabello castaño oscuro y ojos igual delgados y yo por otro lado soy de una estatura baja (apenas 1.60 cm de altura) cabello largo en un tono poco común (negro azulado) mis ojos son los más distintivos ya que poseen una forma un tanto felina son en un tono perlado con destellos violeta, Yume me conto que me adoptaron cuando tenía 6 años de edad que fue el momento en que mis padres biológicos murieron, Hyuga Hiashi era mi padre un hombre de semblante fio pero de buen corazón y Hyuga Hikari mi madre una mujer hermosa y muy amable pero con un carácter de temer si se enoja ambos se conocieron cuando jóvenes y se enamoraron fácilmente, ambos crearon la empresa Hyuga corp. Que es una empresa dedicada a la distribución de diversos productos._

_Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente aéreo en el cual el clima y una falla en las turbinas provocaron el descenso inminente a tierra cobrando así la vida de mis padres, la del piloto, el copiloto y una azafata, dejándome desamparada en manos del único pariente lejano que tengo que es Yume creo es la hija de la tercera esposa de un tío abuelo lejano o algo así (quien se hiso cargo de mi junto a su marido Akise). _

_Me gustaría decir que mi vida ha sido maravillosa ya que a la vista de todos somos la familia perfecta una familia llena de lujos y riqueza que se puede costear los mejores viajes, condominios y estudios pero la realidad es que no es más que una fachada ante la sociedad una fachada de una familia feliz donde el papa llega con flores y obsequios donde la mama lo espera sonriente con la cena huméate en la mesa y donde la hija mira sonriente, feliz y agradecida por tales padres, pareciera que describo uno de esos anuncios de la TV o un cartel pero quien nos viera diría que así es nuestro día a día siempre felices siempre unidos._

_Pero la cruda realidad es que mi adopción no fue más un contrato para poder cobrar una herencia millonaria, que Yume no es más que una mujer que fue comprada por su marido, una mujer que se dejó deslumbrar por el dinero y las falsas promesas, que ahora no es más que una sombra triste y lúgubre de lo alguna vez fue una estrella prometedora en el espectáculo que noche tras noche llora su pena y que al amanecer su hermoso rostro quebrado por el dolor muestra una nueva marca un nuevo grito de auxilio de un alma en pena, que Akise no es más que un canalla que trabaja todo el día despidiendo personas en una empresa solo por no aburrirse y se embriaga por las noches en algún bar de mala muerte donde sacia sus deseos carnales con alguna prostituta que le recuerde al gran amor de su vida, que le recuerde a aquella mujer joven y hermosa que amo en su adolescencia, que no es más que un sucio gusano que llega borracho todas las noches enardecido en cólera que golpea sin piedad a la que es su esposa desde ase haya 14 años._

_Todos los días es lo mismo un constante suplicio en el que al amanecer me levanto escuchando los gritos roncos de Akise pidiendo a alguna criada algo para la jaqueca mientras maldice su vida y su suerte, siempre trato de ignorarlo y tratar de continuar mi día a día mientras me miro al espejo sonriendo tratando de convencerme que será un día mejor, donde Yume deje de llorar y coja sus maletas y las mías y nos vallamos de esta jaula con barrotes de oro en la cual somos solo mascotas que adornan el lugar, donde Akise encuentra la soledad y el descanso que la muerte brinda, si así es deseo su muerte, no es algo que me haga sentir bien pero si el muriera podría dormir tranquila y sin el constante miedo que me provoca que entre a hurtadillas una vez más a mi habitación y trate de hacer algo más que darme las buenas noche._

_Todos los días es lo mismo gritos, peleas, golpes, lagrimas, desolación y tristeza, todo el tiempo deseo que haya más vida y más alegría más gente que me aprecie realmente por lo que soy que me haga llenar aquel vacío en mi interior que dejo la muerte de mis padres pero tal vez es mucho pedir. _

_Bajo al comedor donde Yume como todas las mañanas bebe una copa de vino para ahogar sus penas sin tocar el desayuno y Akise consume de manera mecánica la fruta mientras mira sin pudor alguno el trasera de la criada mientras esta me sirve_

_-al menos podrías disimular tu lujuria no crees cariño- dijo Yume con tono agrio_

_Al escucharla Akise la mira con los ojos entornados en furia a lo que Yume solo sonríe de manera retadora y yo solo cierro los ojos y ruego porque nada malo pase, pero al fin de cuentas mis ruegos no son escuchados, tras un golpe sordo abro los parpados y encuentro a Yume en el piso a la criada con cara de horror y a Akise con la mano en alto como cuando acabas de abofetear a alguien._

_-más vale que aprendas a respetarme maldita perra si no quieres acabar en el hospital- amenaza Akise mientras toma su portafolio y sale de la "jaula" en la que vivimos._

_-Hinata será mejor que vayas a la escuela no querrás llegar tarde- dice Yume mientras alza la cabeza y me muestra un atisbo de sonrisa y un hilo de sangre abandona su boca._

_-hai- contesto mientras me levanto de la silla y camino a la entrada principal pero antes de salir hablo por primera vez en el día –sabes no tienes por qué soportar esto- le dije mientras abría la puerta y salía de esa casa sin dar tiempo a respuesta._

_Al llegar la escuela tomo asiento donde siempre junto a la ventana y envidio a las aves por ser libres, al cabo de unos minutos la clase empieza y con ella mi nuevo tormento ya que ultima mente mi desarrollo ha ido en aumento lo cual no pasa desapercibido por los chicos de la clase quienes no dejan de mirarme, es sencillamente repugnante en toda mi vida jamás creí sentir un asco tan grande por las personas pero bueno ya debería de acostumbrarme con un padrastro como Akise el acoso sexual es algo normal._

_No me percato cuando el timbre suena anunciando el fin de las clases y la retirada de todos los alumnos y profesores, ese fue un gran error…_

_-pero miren que ay aquí tal parece que la linda conejita aún no se va- se escuchó una voz burlona haciendo eco en el aula, al instante las alarmas se encendieron en mi cabeza –tal parece que hoy nos vamos a divertir- al instante Hinata se aferró a su maletín y trato de correr pero era tarde los 3 chicos le cubrieron la salida mientras uno de ellos se acercaba de forma lenta con una sonrisa.._

_Estaba perdida lo sabía el miedo le anunciaba y restregaba en su cara no saldría de esta al menos no con su integridad completa ya que conocía a esos chicos y sus intenciones no eran las mejores ahora era donde se preguntaba si al menos había valido la pena vivir hasta este punto_

_**Continuara…..**_

N/A

Hola espero les haya agradado el capi gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Wow al fin un capitulo nuevo ya estaba tardando jujuju aclaro en este capítulo conoceremos la vida de Sakura será algo así como un mientras tanto espero guste

_-hablan-__**recuerdan-**__"piensan"-_

"Capitulo 2 puñaladas al corazón"

_Se removió en su cama con pereza los ojos le pesaban y aun los sentía hinchados avía pasado otra noche en vela, otra noche de llanto, miro su techo con desanimo mientras recordaba cómo avía acabado de aquella manera tan patética, tan deplorable cerro los ojos hundiéndose en sus recuerdos y una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios aun podía sentirse como en aquel momento hace 7 años…_

_**Acababa de mudarse a Hiroshima ya que su padre avía hallado un mejor empleo que les daría un nivel de vida más alto, salió del coche de su padre aun con cara malhumorada como había estado desde hace unas semanas cuando le dieron la noticia.**_

_**-anímate Sakura-chan ya verás que pronto harás nuevos amigos- decía su madre mientras sacaba unas maletas del auto**_

_**-si, pues no lo creo- dijo de mala manera una linda niña de 10 años de hermosos ojos color jade y un peculiar cabello rosa claro**_

_**-Sakura basta ya habíamos hablado- dijo su padre mientras tomaba las maltas más pesadas y las introducía a la casa nueva**_

_**-no, tu hablaste- reprocho la niña mientras sacaba sus patines en línea y se los colocaba**_

_**-adonde crees que vas- pregunto su padre desde la puerta**_

_**-al parque- contesto sin mirarlo y partió de forma veloz mientras escuchaba los gritos de su padre y a su madre tratando de calmarlo, ella nunca había sido desobediente ni grosera pero estaba enojada hasta su límite no quería mudarse ni dejar a sus amigas cerro los ojos mientras las lágrimas brotaban de forma pesada desde sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas, de pronto choco con algo o más bien alguien provocando que ambos cayeran al piso **_

_**-go- gomenasai- se disculpó la pequeña mientras trataba de levantarse y entonces paso, miro esos hermosos orbes negros y fue ahí donde su sentencia fue firmada, se había enamorado…**_

_-Sakura-chan! Date prisa- grito su madre desde el primer piso sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos._

_Respiro hondo y se obligó a levantarse camino al baño y se topó con su espejo de cuerpo completo se examinó detenidamente, su bello cuerpo esbelto, su cabello largo y brillante en el mismo tono rosado, sus ojos color jade un tanto apagados, y entonces… se dio asco, odiaba lo que veía aun cuando sus compañeras envidiaban su figura, ante sus ojos era demasiado delgada sin curvas no poseía los pechos, ni las caderas____que deseaba –"tal vez si fueran más grandes como los de __**ella**__.."- se dijo de manera desanimada, su cabello la tenía hasta la madre con ese tono raro y sus ojos parecían los de una adicta, hinchados y opacos, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a vestirse de manera rápida para ir al colegio y seguir mirándolo a __**él **__aun cuando este ni siquiera la miraba, esa era su condena -"yo te miro a ti y tu a ella"- se dijo así misma mientras salía de su cuarto lista para un día de tortura tanto física como mental._

_Llego al colegio temprano como era de costumbre, se dejó caer en su asiento y escondió el rostro entre sus brazos, como siempre antes de clases se mentalizaba repitiéndose una y otra vez que tenía que sonreír y dar una buena impresión a los demás, inhalo y exhalo, escucho pasos y se sentó derecha como siempre, entonces la vio era ella, la miro y no pudo evitar serrar los puños de enojo._

_-"pero que le ve?, que ve de especial en ella?- se cuestionaba una y otra vez en su interior sabía que estaba mal pero ¡por el amor de dios la chica nunca lo tomaba en cuenta¡_

_-buenos días Haruno-san- saludo de forma cortes mientras caminaba a su asiento y miraba distraída la ventana _

_-buenos días- contesto de forma seca tratando de ocultar su odio hacia la oji perla, poco a poco el salón se fue llenando, sus amigas hablaban a su alrededor, pero ella solo enfocaba la vista a la entrada, se sentía tan estúpida –"porque? Porque aun lo anhelo si sé que nunca me mirara de la misma manera en que lo hago yo?"- se cuestionó una vez más, pero entonces lo vio tan atractivo, tan misterioso, tan frio, tan inalcanzable, lo siguió con la mirada hasta donde sus ojos se lo permitían, giro la cabeza de manera disimulada fingiendo mirar a una de sus compañeras y cuando sus ojos jade lo encontraron fue como una nueva puñalada al corazón, él la miraba a ella a la gran Hyuga Hinata la miraba sin disimulo alguno, así meses que ya no disimulaba ante nadie, incluso había amenazado a los chicos que se le acercaba y a algunas chicas para que no la molestaran y por si fuera poco nunca la dejaba sola y la seguía como una sombra, entonces hay en medio del salón pudo sentir como sus ojos escocían por las lágrimas que querían salir a causa del coraje de la impotencia, quiso gritar, llorar y reprochar ¡por que ella!, ¡porque maldita sea, ella nunca te mirara! Y entonces por un instante el dolor se congelo y una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en sus facciones por que hay, en ese pensamiento pudo encontrar su venganza contra el joven que había destrozado su corazón, -"ella nunca te mirara y cuando te descuenta yo te esperare"- pensó con dolor para después hundirse en sus pensamientos._

_Eran alrededor de las 2:30 de la tarde y sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar había sido un horroroso día, para empezar tuvo que soportar la indiferencia de Sasuke quien estuvo mirando mal a todos los chicos que miraban a la tonta Hyuga en la clase de deportes, luego tuvo que aguantar al idiota de Naruto que estuvo fastidiándola durante el almuerzo (no es que en realidad lo odiara sino que no le interesaba en plan amoroso) y para acabar de joder durante las últimas clases la castigaron por no prestar atención a las clases, daba gracias a todos los cielos y a Kami que los dejaran salir aunque sea 30 min temprano, recogió sus útiles y se dirigió a la salida cuando noto que la Hyuga aún se hallaba en el salón mirando por la ventana, el salón ya casi estaba vacío quiso avisarle que ya era hora de irse pero se mordió el labio y empezó a caminar, cuando escucho a un par de chicos hablar sobre la Hyuga algo que al parecer tenía que ver con el hecho de que Sasuke nunca la dejaba sola, suspiro fastidiada todos le prestaban tal atención como si fuera la gran cosa era cierto que cuando niñas fueron amigas de hecho fue su primera amiga, pero la envidia y el odio las separo cuando se enteró, en la secundaria que Sasuke sentía cierta fascinación por la Hyuga; suspiro pesado y continuo su camino a la salida recorriendo los lúgubres pasillos de la escuela cuando se topó con esos ojos negros que le robaban el sueño trato de hablarle pero este ni siquiera la miro, parecía buscar algo y una punzada la atravesó al saber a quién buscaba –sabes que a ella no le importas- dijo mientras el peli negro pasaba a su costado y se detenía al escuchar a la peli rosa_

_-Es algo que a ti no te interesa- contesto con vos fría sin siquiera mirarla_

_A Sakura se le oprimió el corazón -¡es que no te das cuenta¡- grito desesperada con lágrimas en los ojos –ella nunca te va a amar no como lo hago yo- dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho _

_-tal parece que la que nunca se dará cuenta eres tu- dijo mientras miraba a Sakura desde el hombro con mirada amenazante –que no te das cuenta que no me interesas, ni tu ni ninguna otra que no sea ella-dijo con voz firme mientras retomaba su camino con dirección al salón de clases tenía que encontrar a su "ángel" para poder llevarla a casa como siempre aun cuando esta ni lo miraba._

_Sakura estaba estática no podía creerlo, no podía ni quería creerlo, una vez más le habían roto el corazón, sus ojos estaban húmedos por el llanto, y se lo recrimino una y otra vez apretó su maletín y salió corriendo, no quería estar ahí, no quería seguir escuchando esas vocecillas en su cabeza que se burlaban de ella, pronto dejo de correr, había llegado al parque de la ciudad así que se detuvo y se sentó en uno de los columpios a mirar el atardecer como tantas otras veces._

_**Continuara…**_

N/A

Hola! Que tal les pareció el capi gracias a los que leen esta historia y más aun a los que dejan reviews y comentarios..

Nota súper especial para***Amit Roca*** gracias por tu comentario me alienta a seguir y si, si es un =Sasuhina= es solo que no lo registre bien perdón pero lo arreglare (nada mas investigo como jajjajaja que torpe) en el siguiente capi veras que paso con Hina-chan no desesperes es que este cap era necesario para el desarrollo de la historia gracias por leer cualquier cosa ya sabes que hacer. besos y abrazos


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gracias por leer este capítulo está

"Capituló 3 Sombra"

_Caminaba por los pasillos desolados de manera sigilosa como siempre, su rostro no mostraba nada más alla que la indiferencia que sentía por todo lo que acababa de hablar con Sakura, la chica lograba irritarlo como nadie, siempre declarando que lo amaba y que ella si podía entenderlo, no eran nada más que palabras bacías. Estaba a unos pasillos del salón, había decidido no entrar a la última clase y por ello ahora se encontraba buscando a su "ángel" había notado que todos salían de los salones pero ella no, así que tal vez con algo de suerte ella estría aun en el aula distraída como muchas otras veces metió las manos en sus bolsillos y pudo sentir el collar que había guardado desde hace ya varios años lo saco y lo miro, era una hermosa cadena de plata con un dije en forma dos alas extendidas, era hermoso con todos los detalles de las plumas que sobresalían, lo giro y pudo apreciar la parte trasera en donde se podía leer "extiende tus alas y vuela", lo apretó en su puño y pudo recordar el día en que se había convertido en una sombra más, el día en que su mundo se llenó de tinieblas… _

_**Un pequeño niño de alrededor de 6 años de edad cantaba alegremente en el asiento trasero de la minban de su madre, todos los días eran iguales su mama pasaba a la secundaria por su hermano mayor Itachi y después pasaban a la primaria por él, mientras escuchaban la radio y cantaban la canción que hubiese, esa era su rutina diaria y le encantaba pero ese día era diferente el cielo estaba nublado y llovía a cantaros, Sasuke como el pequeño que era estaba desesperado por llegar a casa un embotellamiento los había tenido atrapados por 30 minutos en la carretera, Itachi había sacado sus libros para adelantar sus deberes mientras su madre reanudaba el camino a casa, pero cuando tomaron un cruce un auto perdió el control chocando con la camioneta Uchiha.**_

_**El reporte oficial había dicho que el auto perdió los frenos provocando un choque directo con la parte delantera de la camioneta que cruzaba, cobrando la vida del conductor y 2 personas de la camioneta agraviada.**_

_**Sasuke había permanecido 1 semana en el hospital con un brazo roto y una contusión en la cabeza, la primera vez que despertó pudo ver a su padre recostado en un sofá, tenía un aspecto deplorable, traje mal arreglado, la barba cubría su rostro y tenía unas ojeras bastante profundas, después de que despertara por tercera ocasión su padre le entrego una cadena de plata que había pertenecido a su madre, después de eso el padre empezó a hablar y el pequeño Sasuke lloro amargamente, 2 de las personas más importantes en su vida se habían ido para siempre.**_

_Un grito agudo lo saco de sus pensamientos miro hacia el frente estaba a unos metros de su salón, cuando nuevamente gritaron pero esta vez pedían ayuda, sus sentidos se pusieron alerta reconoció esa vos, era ella, no podía equivocarse, sus piernas actuaron solas y corrieron al salón a toda velocidad, abrió la puerta corrediza y sintió que la sangre le hervía, Hinata estaba tumbada en el piso con la camisa desgarrada y un maldito imbécil estaba sentado sobre su vientre para Sasuke fue suficiente para arder en ravia corrió hacia el tipo y lo jalo de la camisa tirándolo de espaldas y empezó a golpearlo sin piedad, eran golpes directos y certeros provocando que escupiera sangre, iba a golpearlo una vez más cuando sintió como era volteado y recibía un golpe en el la cara provocando más su furia se levantó del suelo y se fue sobre el segundo joven derivándolo de un solo movimiento y empezó a golpearlo de forma salvaje sentía que sus nudillos reventarían de tanto golpear, hasta que sintió una mano tibia en su hombro giro rápidamente la cara y la vio era su hermoso "ángel" que lo miraba con sus ojos llorosos y unas mejillas sonrojadas y húmedas por el yanto –ba..Basta..por ..por favor- hablo con un hilo de vos –pa..para …te..te lo pido- imploro mientras trataba de cubrir si cuerpo con la camisa desgarrada _

_Sasuke miro a su alrededor 2 tipos yacían en el suelo y uno de pie totalmente aterrado, el primero trataba de levantarse a sus espaldas mientras escupía sangre y el segundo yacía bajo suyo mientras su nariz sangraba a causa de los golpes recibidos –por.. por favor- volvió a hablar Hinata mientras se inclinaba a su lado, Sasuke solo soltó un bufido y se levantó, tomo sus cosas y las de Hinata del suelo, miro al chico de pie y lo fulmino con la mirada, mientras Hinata agachaba la cabeza –si alguno se atreven a acercársele de nuevo no voy a contenerme- amenazo mientras tomaba a Hinata de la muñeca y la arrastraba fuera del salón._

_Cuando llegaron a la planta baja de la escuela Sasuke detuvo el caminar y soltó a Hinata, la miro ella aún mantenía la mirada clavada en el piso había sacado el suéter del instituto y se lo había colocado para cubrir su cuerpo, Sasuke apretó los puños estaba enfurecido esos bastardos se habían atrevido a tocar a su "ángel" aun cuando se los había advertido esa mañana durante la clase de deportes, cuando habían tratado de acercársele más de la cuenta._

_-gra… gracias - hablo Hinata con vos avergonzada y temerosa aun mirando el piso Sasuke no contesto y empezó a caminar a la salida, Hinata solo atino a seguirlo de manera silenciosa por que no podía hacer otra cosa ya que el moreno no le había entregado su maletín desde el incidente en el salón de clases, daba gracias a Kami que la esperara todos los días desde hace 2 años y medio cuando aún estaban en secundaria._

_Porque aun cuando todos creían que ella no se daba cuenta de que el la mirara constantemente siempre tubo eso en cuenta, al principio le aterraba el hecho de que la siguiera a todos lados en la escuela e incluso cuando salía con rumbo a casa, pero con el tiempo fue acostumbrándose a su presencia la hacía sentir segura, protegida, sabía que él nunca le haría daño de ninguna manera, pero hace unos meses él había dejado de ocultarse como anterior mente lo hacía siempre atrás de los postes o arbole e incluso entre calles, pero ahora ya no, la seguía como una sombra a dondequiera que iba sin disimular e incluso pasaba largos ratos sentado en las ramas del árbol de jacaranda que estaba en el jardín de la casa, por ello no le sorprendió el día en que le llegaran rumores de que se había amenazado a algunos chicos que habían estado molestándola y haciéndole insinuaciones poco decentes._

_Sasuke había estado caminando en silencio desde que habían salido de la escuela, estaba enojado, más que enojado estaba furioso, con los malditos hijos de perra que habían tratado de abusar de su preciado "ángel" y consigo mismo por haberla dejado sola cuando lo había necesitado por haber permitido que la dañaran, necesitaba llevarla a su casa, donde si bien no era el lugar más seguro sabía que no la dañarían, porque si, él estaba enterado de todo lo que pasaba en esa casa, había estado investigando desde que un día cuando aún cursaban la secundaria Hinata había llegado con un golpe en la mejilla, había contratado un investigador privado quien le informo que el incidente lo había provocado el padrastro de la joven, así que unas semanas después avía hecho una visita (con un grupo de hombres armados) al padrastro de la chica y le había pedido "amablemente" que no se atreviera a tocar a su "ángel" o la pagaría caro, así que por el momento en ese lugar estaría a salvo mientras encontraba la manera de mantenerla a salvo, una manera que no implicara sacarla de ese lugar a la fuerza, o cometiendo algún delito como secuestro, estaban a unas cuadras de llegar a la casa de la Hyuga cuando esta le sostuvo del ante brazo haciéndolo parar y mirarla _

_no… no qui…quiero ir a…a casa- dijo levantando levemente el rostro, Sasuke no dijo nadad solo dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en otra dirección ya que la conocía lo suficiente como para saber a dónde deseaba ir y al parecer ella tenía pleno conocimiento de que así era lo cual solo lo hiso sentirse conforme porque eso quería decir que no le era del todo indiferente y eso era más que bueno eso podía significar una oportunidad de tenerla cerca y así poder dejar de ser una sombra lúgubre que solo la sigue sin poder tocarla o incluso hablar con ella._

_Caminaron por varias calles hasta que llegaron a un antiguo parque en las orillas de la ciudad Sasuke se dirigió a los columpios y se recargo en una de las bases de metal ya oxidadas mientras Hinata se sentaba en uno de los columpios y comenzaba a mecerse de manera lenta mientras el viento soplaba contra su rostro haciendo menear su cabello de manera grácil, Sasuke solo la miraba embelesado._

_Hinata podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke sobre su persona era extraño el nunca trataba de acercarse y en momentos como ese lo agradecía se sentía mal quería llorar y gritar a todo pulmón como ya muchas otras veces, aquellos chicos en la escuela la avían hecho sentir como basura, como si no valiera nada, como si fuera solo un pedazo de carne que desearan devorar, aferro sus manos a las viejas cadenas del columpio con fuerza mientras se impulsaba con mayor velocidad las lágrimas empezaban a correr una vez más por su rostro mientras apretaba los labios para no gritar, pero le era imposible el aire en sus pulmones pedía a gritos ser liberado con la mayor fuerza posible mientras se columpiaba con tal fuerza que sentía que podría volar, así que sin más separo los labios y un grito agudo y cargado de dolor salió de su garganta sin inmutarse, poco a poco los gritos iban saliendo uno tras otro todos desgarradores y cargados de dolor e impotensia. _

_Sasuke miraba a la joven sin inmutarse la avía visto hacer aquello más de una vez, no lo negaba le dolía verla así pero ese era su ritual de liberación solo así conseguía calmar el dolor, cada vez que la miraba sentía que aquel sentimiento de amor-posesivo crecía cada vez más, haciéndolo sentir más decidido a llevársela lejos de ese lugar que le causaba daño, que día a día la sumergía más en las sombras, que deseaban consumir su alma pura entre el dolor y el pesar._

N/A

Este capítulo me gustó mucho, el "ritual" de Hinata es algo personal que hago cuando me frustro en verdad es muy liberador, bueno no tengo mas que decir comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos gracias y nos leemos pronto


	4. Chapter 4

Nuevo capi ya avía tardado pero es que la inspiración no llegaba y no podía seguir bueno no doy mas excusas así que a leer

"_Capítulo 4 sol de medianoche"_

_Naruto Uzumaki es un chico de cabellera rubia, ojos azules y piel bronceada, es un chico optimista y alegre al que todos sus amigos y conocidos aprecian, todos los días se le ve con una hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa y siempre de buen humor haciendo reír a todos los que lo necesiten, a cualquiera que se le pregunte qué opina de él les dirá que es como un sol, pero…. Alguien en algún momento podría imaginar que un sol tiene un lado oscuro? La respuesta es no, para muchos es una idea bizarra simplemente el concebir una idea así pero la realidad es que el joven Uzumaki no es un sol, es una persona y como muchas posee un lado oscuro en su interior con la posibilidad de salir en cualquier momento._

_En un pequeño departamento en una zona residencial se hallaba un joven de 17 años mirando por la pequeña terraza, suspiro cansado hoy avía sido un día largo en que la rutina del chico feliz lo había agobiado de sobre manera, aunque claro había ocasiones en que la rutina se volvía realidad y era entonces cuando se daba el lujo de sonreír de manera real sin cadenas ni presiones y todo gracias a la luz de sus ojos la única chica que lo conocía tal y como era, la única persona aparte de su amigo-rival Sasuke y su abuelo Jiraya, porque si más que ser su amiga de infancia ella era el amor de su vida, no avía nada en el mundo que lo llenara más de vida y alegría que ver esa bella sonrisa, esos ojos jade rebosantes de vida y ese perfecto cabello rosa exótico, brillando contra el sol, para él no había nada mejor que eso y se había jurado así mismo mantener y conservar aquella felicidad, pero avía un pequeño problema él no podía hacer tal cosa ya que la chica de sus sueños no lo miraba a él sino más bien a su amigo-rival Sasuke, por ello siempre trataba de hacer que Sasuke se fijara en la oji-jade y así poder conservar la felicidad de su amada a pesar de negarse la propia. _

_Eran las ocho de la noche el sol se acababa de ocultar hace ya unos 40 minutos le agradaba ver los atardeceres ya que era cuando el día y la noche se fusionaban por un efímero instante creando una estela de luces y sombras con las que se sentía identificado siempre en un estado entre la luz y la oscuridad se recostó en su cama usando sus brazos como almohadas tras su nica quería descansar de la rutina, porque hoy como ya muchas otras veces Sakura lo había rechazado…._

_**** Flash back****_

_**Faltaban 5 minutos para para que iniciaran las clases, corrió a todo pulmón por los pasillos ya vacíos no podía llegar tarde el profesor se lo había advertido y si no quería que lo reportaran con la directora tenía que llegar al salón, acelero el paso y antes de que la campana sonara entro al salón soltando un gran y sonoro respiro de alivio lo había conseguido **_

_**-joven Uzumaki tome asiento- se escuchó la vos del profesor **_

_**-si!- contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro y tomo asiento al lado de Sasuke en la penúltima fila del salón le gustaba ese lugar ya que era lejos del pizarrón y por tanto lejos del profesor, además desde ese lugar podía ver a si amada Sakura-chan, las clase pasaron como de costumbre los profesores iban y venían de los salones dando sus clases, él no era el chico más inteligente de la clase pero trataba de entender lo que explicaban pero le era casi imposible teniendo en mente a su linda oji jade quien lo hacía suspirar cada vez que sonreía.**_

_**El timbre sonó anunciando el cambio de clase todos sus compañeros abandonaban el salón ya que era hora de la clase de deportes, avanzo a paso rápido entre la multitud para poder llegar junto a su amada oji jade **_

_**-buenos días Sakura-chan- saludo con una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja haciendo que algunas chicas que lo vieron sonrojaran y algunas otras suspiraran**_

_**-hola Naruto- saludo sin mucho interés la joven quien mantenía la vista clavada en un joven de cabellos y ojos negros logrando que el Uzumaki se sintiera algo herido por la actitud tan fría de la chica, Naruto suspiro aquello jamás iba a cambiar para la oji jade siempre estaría primero el Uchiha y nunca él sonrió de forma triste mientras su corazón se estrujaba.**_

_**La clase de deportes paso como normal, el grupo fue dividido entre chicas y chocos, Gai-sensei entrenaba a los chicos haciéndolos correr alrededor de las canchas de futbol, mientras que Anko-sensei hacia que las chicas practicaran balón cesto cuando el timbre sonó una vez más los mandaron a asearse a las duchas, en el camino pudo notar que Sakura estaba recargada en la pared al lado de los bebederos con ambas manos sobre el pecho, se preocupó y se acercó pero cuando estaba a escasos dos metros la chica salió corriendo y entonces lo comprendió, del otro lado Sasuke estaba con tres chicos de otro grupo discutiendo algo sobre cierta Hyuga, suspiro cansado el conocía los sentimientos de su amigo hacia la oji luna pero igual conocía los de Sakura hacia Sasuke todo estaba patas arriba y él se hallaba entre la espada y la pared, porque o ayudaba a Sasuke con la oji luna o ayudaba a Sakura con el oji negro pero por donde lo viera el salía perdiendo todo era tan injusto para él es que acaso no merecía ser feliz?. **_

_**Pronto la hora de almuerzo llego y con ella la oportunidad de hablar con Sakura estaba decidido se confesarían de una vez por todas ya no aguantaba más, el dolor en su pecho prácticamente lo ahogaba, respiro hondo y se encamino hacia la oji jade que estaba en una banca del jardín de la escuela –Sakura-chan!- grito emocionado mientras hacía un ademan con las manos para ser notado**_

_**-Hmp Naruto ahora que quieres- hablo de manera cansada mientras veía como el rubio se centava al lado de ella **_

_**-Sakura-chan… yo… bueno…- titubeo al hablar no sabía cómo hacer aquello sin recibir un golpe en la cabeza –yo me preguntaba si quisieras salir con migo esta tarde- hablo por fin Naruto con las mejillas sonrojadas **_

_**-Naruto… por favor no empieces hoy no…- se escuchó la vos adolorida de la oji jade ella había hablado con el acerca de sus sentimientos por el Uchiha y le dolía en el fondo ver a su amigo de infancia con os sentimientos destrozados por su colpa, ella no podía corresponder el amor que el oji azul le ofrecía **_

_**-pero… Sakura-chan…-trato de disuadirla para que aceptara pero esta solo se levantó y lo dejo con la palabra en la boca y con su corazón destrozado una vez más…**_

_**** Fin flash back****_

_Respiro resignado ella nunca lo amaría como él quería, pronto unos fuertes toques en la puerta lo hicieron regresar a la realidad _

_-voy!- grito mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a por el pasillo oscuro con rumbo a la puerta mientras tocaban con mayor impaciencia –que ya voy!- grito una vez más, si era su abuelo borracho otra vez lo patearía hasta el cansancio y lo dejaría afuera, abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla era su amada Sakura se hallaba tras su puerta, al mirarla de cerca quiso golpear a cierto peli negro puesto que la joven traía los ojos hinchados y llorosos, su nariz estaba roja al igual que sus mejillas que se hallaban húmedas por el llanto mientras su boca temblaba en una mueca de dolor_

_-ellos… ellos … en…parque …- trato de hablar entre balbuceos incoherentes sin ningún éxito entonces Naruto entendió todo, la tomo del brazo con delicadeza y la abrazo para que llorara en su hombro y así poder consolarla como cuando eran niños y Sasuke la hería con sus comentarios fríos._

_Estaban sentados en la sala del departamento del rubio uno al lado del otro eran las nueve con treinta de la noche y la peli rosa no daba signos de mejora, había dejado de llorar pero ahora parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos sin decir nada de lo que había pasado, Naruto ya había hablado a la residencia Haruno y avía dicho que estaban haciendo un proyecto para la escuela y que el iría a dejarla cuando acabaran._

_-Sakura-chan dime que paso- inquirió el oji azul al darse cuenta que la chica no diría nada por si sola_

_Un suspiro cansado escapo de los labios de la peli rosa –yo…ellos estaban juntos- dijo con la vos quebrada al recordar lo que había pasado –ya no…. Ya no como antes… ahora… ahora iban uno al…al lado del otro como…como una pareja- dijo mientras sus ojos lloraban nuevamente por el dolor, Naruto se quedó de piedra si eso era verdad tal vez, solo tal vez podría tener una oportunidad con su amada oji jade, no el no podía aprovecharse del dolor de la oji jade_

_-Sakura-chan yo… no sabes cuánto lo lamento- dijo el oji azul mientras tomaba la mano de la peli rosa entre las suyas _

_-no…Naruto…tu…tu no tienes nada por que disculparte- hablo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos mientras sonreía de manera triste, cansada –al contrario yo… yo lamento el cómo te he tratado además… quiero agradecerte por ser mi amigo… mi sol- dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro_

_-"si tu sol… tu sol de medianoche"- pensó para sus adentros mientras acuciaba la mano de Sakura –"siempre alumbrando en medio de tu noche oscura sin esperar nada"-_

_**Continuara…..**_

N/A

Yei capitulo nuevo al fin espero haya gustado así como espero que alguien este leyendo esto T.T y si es así gracias sus comentarios, sugerencias o reviws saben que eso alienta a seguir


	5. Chapter 5

Hola antes que nada mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto es solo que no he tenido tiempo de nada entre la escuela, el trabajo y la casa todo se hace cada vez más difícil puf luego perdí el celular que era donde escribía T.T te extrañare teléfono pero aún más al quickoffice así que con este suceso será más difícil actualizar pero tratare de hacerlo cada semana ahora que he pasado todas mis materias wiii bueno no digo mas feliz lectura

"_Capítulo 5 interferencia"_

_El camino hacia su casa había pasado sin darse cuenta pero en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para nada que no fuera ella se sentía como si hubiera regresado a la vida después de tantos años de estar muerto y viviendo como un zombi, ese sin duda había sido el mejor día de toda su asquerosa existencia desde la muerte de su madre y su hermano, era tanta su felicidad que había sonreído por primera vez desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo; saco las llaves del bolcillo de su pantalón y abrió la puerta principal de la casa hacia mucho que no hacia aquello ya se había acostumbrado a entrar por la ventana de su habitación para evitar ver a su padre ebrio en la sala y a la mujerzuela que se le había metido hasta por los ojos sentada en el bracero del sillón mirándolo como si fuera un pedazo de carme, era repugnante el hecho de tener que sacarla a la fuerza de su habitación o del baño mientras se duchaba, esa mujer no era más que una prostituta oportunista que se casó con su padre para tener acceso a la fortuna de la familia, pero hoy, hoy era realmente feliz y no le importaba nada de lo que tuviera que ver con su padre y su puta, y todo era gracias a su preciado ángel que lo había convertido en el ser más feliz sobre la paz de la tierra…_

_**** Flash back ****_

_**Habían pasado 35 minutos desde que habían llegado al parque él no se había movido de su lugar y Hinata ya estaba tranquila meciéndose en el columpio de forma lenta arrastrando los pies cobre la tierra, todo estaba en completo silencio pero a diferencia de otros este era relajante y agradable hasta que Hinata rompió el silencio **_

_**-por… porque haces es… esto?- pregunto titubeante al moreno sin despegar la vista del horizonte en que el sol se ocultaba dejando una estela en tonos naranjados y rosados –que… que buscas con… con todo esto?- interrogo una vez mas **_

_**Sasuke no sabía cómo responder a aquellas preguntas, no sabía cómo expresarse, en ese momento todas las palabras parecían banales y crecentes de significado –protegerte- contesto de forma directa y sin titubear, porque esa era la única vedad solo quería protegerla y realmente no esperaba nada a cambio había dejado de anhelar y de hacerse ilusiones desde hace mucho un que claro la esperanza muere al último no es así?...**_

_**La vio girar su rostro a su dirección y sintió que en ese momento todo el aire salía de sus pulmones ella estaba sonriendo, una hermosa y cálida sonrisa para él, si hubiera un momento perfecto para morir seria aquel con esa imagen en su mente podría descansar en paz**_

_**-Gra… gracias- la escucho hablar con su tenue voz –sabes… es… es extraño- dijo volviendo a mirar la puesta de sol –nunca… nunca nadie se… se acerca a mi sin esperar nada a cambio- dijo volviendo a columpiarse con fuerza –siento que… que estoy sola- termino de hablar con la vos quebrada **_

_**Quería acercarse a ella abrazarla y decirle que no era así que él estaba ahí con ella y que nunca la dejaría, que el siempre estaría a su lado sin importar nada pero como hacerlo, como decirle todo sin asustarla, sin alejarla… -no estás sola- fue lo único que salió de sus labios un acto involuntario, un pensamiento en vos alta quiso arrancarse la lengua por su estupidez pero sus pensamientos se fueron al escuchar una leve risilla **_

_**-sabes no se… no sé porque te…te temen tanto- dijo con la vos divertida mientras se mesía y el viento movía sus cabellos –eres u… una buena persona- termino diciendo con las mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza **_

_**Estada estupefacto, es que acaso no había escuchado los rumores?, es que era siega?, o demasiado ingenua, como podía pensar asía de él cuando todos sabían que él había amenazado y golpeado a muchos chicos solo por ella, como podía siquiera pensar que era bueno cuando tan solo horas atrás había golpeado a 2 chicos –no sabes lo que dices, ni siquiera me conoces - dijo sin más mientras una leve sonrisa se posaba en sus labios**_

_**-realmente no pero… pero me gustaría- dijo Hinata mientras dejaba de mecerse y se ponía de pie –me gustaría… conocerte- termino de hablar mientras se acercaba a Sasuke y tomaba su mano, y su cara se ponía de un rojo intenso**_

_**Sintió un hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo con tan solo sentir su cálida mano apretando la suya era una sensación única, había soñado tanto con eso que ahora no parecía real y temía estar soñando despierto…**_

_**Después la llevo a casa sintiéndose más feliz que nunca… **_

_****Fin flash back** **_

_Entro a la casa en completo silencio era tarde así que suponía que todos estaban dormidos, paso por la sala y noto el aroma del wiski y el tabaco que solía consumir su padre todas las tardes para ahogar sus penas, pero para su desgracia noto el perfume barato que solía usar Amaya su madrastra, normal mente ese aroma era ahogado por el tabaco y licor a no ser que ella estuviera cerca_

_-Ne Sasuke-kun porque has llegado tan tarde? -pregunto la mujer con vos melosa haciéndolo recordar a todas las estúpidas de la escuela -No deberías preocuparme de esa manera- continuo hablando mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta secundaria de la sala, la miro detenida mente una mujer de 29 años, 1.70 m de altura, cabello rubio que llegaba a sus hombros, piel bronceada, ojos azules y sonrisa seductora, bestia una bata de seda negra con flores en tono rojo que llegaba poco más arriba de medio muslo, la pinta de toda una puta barata en su esplendor _

_-en donde este no es tu problema- dijo Sasuke con la voz fría aquella mujer lograba ponerlo de mal humor tan solo con su presencia, normalmente entraban en una conversación donde las palabras tenían un doble sentido, era una competencia de ingenio donde el siempre triunfaba pero en estos momentos no quería arruinar su felicidad con conversaciones burdas con aquella mujer_

_-no deberías hablarme así Sasuke-kun- dijo Amaya mientras se acercaba al moreno con paso lento –recuerda que conozco tus puntos débiles no creo que quieras que esa escuincla salga herida verdad- termino de hablar a manera de amenaza mientras lo pasaba de largo –recuerda que no siempre podrás estar a su lado- _

_-tus amenazas no asustan- dijo Sasuke sin mirar a la mujer –además quien te ha dicho que no puedo estar a su lado siempre- hablo sin inmutarse sabía que aquello la pondría alerta pero no podía soportar las ganas de ver su cara de estúpida, sintió como dejaba de caminar _

_-a que te refieres- pregunto impetuosa la mujer, no le gustaba para nada la manera en que su pequeño juguete estaba hablando –habla claro me desesperas cuando tratas de jugar sin mi permiso-_

_-solo digo que de ahora en adelante no puedes tocarla- dijo sin más tratando de reprimir la carcajada que deseaba salir, pudo notar la cara de enfado y la pregunta muda de su madrastra –porque en esta tarde me declare ganador de nuestro pequeño juego- termino de hablar y empezó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras_

_-eso…. Eso es… es imposible!- grito ya fuera de sus casillas ella no estaba dispuesta a perder contra ese mocoso –mientes… estas tratando de hacer tiempo- termino de hablar con la ira a flor de piel_

_-no yo no miento, no necesito usar esas artimañas- hablo desde las escaleras quería irse a dormir y poder soñar con su ángel_

_-Sasuke-kun esto aún no ha terminado, todavía tengo una carta bajo la manga- siseo Amaya, si usaba esa última opción la pagaría caro pero no estaba dispuesta a perder a su lindo Juguetito, no ahora que las cosas habían cambiado_

_-as lo que quieras sabes que ya gane- termino de hablar y continuo subiendo las escaleras sin voltear a ver a la mujer._

_Entro a su habitación estaba a oscuras tanteo la pared a su lado derecho y presiono el interruptor para prender la luz todo estaba en perfecto orden su cama hecha con las habituales cochas negras las fotos de su madre y su hermano en la mesa de noche junto a su cama, su escritorio limpio solo con un marco donde había una nota de papel en color violeta que tenía escrito en tinta negra con letras torcidas y torpes "Nunca dejes de sonreír dulce ángel", tomo el marco y releyó la nota que se había aprendido de memoria desde que tenía 8 años, suspiro mientras sonreía –quien lo diría mi querido ángel, quien podría imaginar que tú me regresarías la sonrisa que había perdido hace mucho tiempo- regreso el marco a su lugar sonrío ante el recuerdo de una pequeña niña de piel pálida como la porcelana con las mejillas sonrojadas, unos enormes ojos en tono violeta perlado enmarcados por unas enormes pestañas y con el cabello negro azulado que apenas llegaba a cubrir sus orejas aquella había sido la primera vez que la había visto sentada en el parque de manera solitaria, se sacó los zapatos y la camisa, camino con rumbo al baño para darse una ducha antes de dormir, quería asegurarse de no estar dormido y que el día de mañana todo esta tan lúgubre y oscuro como siempre._

_**Continuara…**_

Wow que tal les pareció el capi espero le haya gustado, espero y no hallan sentido muy rara la actitud de Hinata pero como había mencionado al principio de la historia será algo corta no quiero aplazarla mucho mas o menos serán 10 o 12 capítulos aun no estoy segura, también aviso no habrá NaruSaku por que integrar esta pareja seria precipitar y retorcer la actitud de los personajes en este caso a Sakura y ya no quedaría bien bueno gracias a todos los lectores saben que toda duda, sugerencia y comentario son bien recibidas y toda las dudas serán contestadas.

Gracias a MARE-1998 y a todos los que seguir esta historia tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible asi que nos leemos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todas mis lectoras aquí yo con la conti espero les guste, gracias por todos su comentarios me hacen tan feliz y a su vez me presionan para apurarme y dejar de ver anime en vez de escribir XD jajajaja bien antes de que lean explico este capítulo se desarrolla en el pasado de Sasuke, el como conoció a Hinata, también un poco de lo que ara la madrastra eso es todo :) ya no los retengo mas así que a leer

"_Capituló 6 juegos peligrosos"_

_Salió de bañarse se colocó su pijama y se dirigió a su cama total mente dispuesto a dormir, por primera vez quería que el siguiente día llegara lo antes posible no quería esperar para ver a su ángel una vez más, se recostó sobre la cama cerro los ojos y se hundió en su mente recordando como la había conocido ese era el recuerdo más recurrente para poder conciliar el sueño… _

_****Flash back** **_

_**La muerte de su madre y hermano lo había tenido en un constante estado de depresión, había permanecido una semana en el hospital tres días en completa inconciencia con riesgo de entrar en un estado de coma a causa de una lesión en la cabeza que fue provocada al impactar contra el cristal de la ventana durante el choque, después de despertar al cuarto día y enterarse de la dolorosa realidad su mente y alma estaban hechas añicos todos los días se reprochaba a sí mismo el haber sobrevivido, y el ver a su padre desmoronarse día a día no lo ayudaban en nada, había pasado siete días en el hospital y en lo único que pensaba su infantil mente era en el trágico día en que había perdido a su familia, porque la realidad era que su padre se había transformado en un verdadero monstruo, uno que no le importo asistir al funeral de su propia familia, uno que más que ayudarlo le decía que todo había sido su culpa, uno que se la pasaba bebiendo día y noche y acostándose con tanta ramera se encontraba por las calles, y Sasuke bueno él había tenido que criarse solo, ya que después del funeral su padre no lo miraba ni prestaba atención a menos que le reprochara algo o tratara de golpearlo, y fue así como con el tiempo el pequeño niño alegre fue desapareciendo dejando atrás al niño para ser un "hombre", su mirada que alguna vez estuvo llena de vida ahora era opaca y bacía, sus gestos alegres se habían congelado en una mueca fría e inexpresiva, sus sentimientos los había guardado en un rincón olvidado en su interior porque para que querer a alguien si siempre se terminan yendo? Para que demostrar sentimientos si a nadie le importa? Y mas importante aun para que amar si lo único que vas a obtener es desilusión, odio, tristeza, desolación y un corazón roto?, si aquel pequeño amable, dulce, alegre y soñador había muerto junto a su madre y hermano, haciendo una promesa son sigo mismo de no volver a sentir nada por nadie, una promesa que le daba la opción de no volver a sentir de no volver a sufrir. **_

_**Habían pasado dos años, dos años de agonía, dos años de soledad e indiferencia por parte de su padre, y el niño que alguna vez existió no era mas que un recuerdo, una sombra perdida en los recuerdos del pasado, se habían mudado a su nuevo "hogar" en Hiroshima hace aproximada mente dos semanas su padre había decidido que estaba arto de los fantasmas en su antigua casa así que sin mas la vendió a principios de verano por una cantidad ridícula, pero el como no era mas que un mueble no pudo objetar nada y claro había que admitirlo como un niño de 8 años podría discutir con un hombre de 33 años de edad y 73 kilos mas que el? Era mas que obvio que aquello no llegaría a nada bueno.**_

_**Lanzo una vez mas la pequeña pelota de goma con la que estaba jugando desde hace dos horas estaba harto de la casa en la que vivía desde hace dos semanas, era más grande y lúgubre que la de antes y en esta solo se podía respirar el maldito aroma a tabaco que su padre consumía, el wiski que bebía día a día y el perfume barato de la ramera con la que su padre se estaba revolcando en ese preciso instante, subió todo el volumen a su reproductor de mp3 se negaba a escuchar cualquier ruido proveniente de la habitación de su padre era asqueroso por no decir perturbador para él, porque qué clase de mierda tenía su padre en la cabeza al traer a una prostituta a la casa y más aún tirársela cuando él estaba a tan solo dos cuartos de distancia?, tomo la pelota en su mano derecha y la estrello contra la pared lo más fuerte que pudo, noto como esta se deformaba al hacer contacto con la pared como si fuera a cámara lenta, la vio rebotar de regreso chocando justo a su lado pero no la tomo en lugar de eso su semblante serio se deformo en uno de ira se levantó de su cama para tomar la lámpara de la mesa de noche y la arrojo contra la pared, estaba enojado, más que eso estaba furioso arrojo mas objetos contra la pared o el piso odiaba a aquel hombre con el que vivía, poco después de quince minutos, cuatro lámparas, dos porta retratos, una jarra de cristal, un vaso, el colchón de su cama y tres almohadas destrozadas se había calmado, sentía su respiración agitada y el corazón latirle tan fuerte que podía escucharlo zumbar arrítmicamente con sus propios oídos, salió de su cuarto quería estar solo no deseaba ver a su padre y mucho menos a la mujer con la que acababa de acostarse, bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo no es como si su padre se fuera a enojar pero realmente quería irse el ambiente pesado y caluroso de la casa lo estaban asfixiando, maldijo el día en que el aire acondicionado de estropeo odiaba salir de su casa y mas con el horrible calor que estaba haciendo afuera, perfecto para que las familias felices salieran de sus madrigueras a hacer un día de campo y le recordaran lo miserable que era su vida.**_

_**Camino por las calles aun con los auriculares puertos y la música a todo volumen, realmente no sabía adónde iba solo empezó a caminar cualquier lugar era mejor que estar en casa, daba gracias el haberse puesto una playera manga corta y unos pantaloncillos cortos ya que el calor era insoportable, metió las manos en sus bolcillos mientras cerraba los ojos para que el sol dejara de molestarlo doblo por una esquina sin mirar realmente, abrió los ojos cuando un auto paso por la calle a toda prisa, no tomo atención y continuo su camino mirando las calles y las casa pudo notar que era un barrio de gente de buen estatus económico ya que las casas eran grandes y lujosas como en la que el vivía, pronto su ceño se frunció al escuchar el "chillido" de un par de niñas que lo miraban desde el jardín de una casa, volteo a mirarlas y las fulmino con su mirada gélida y siguió caminando odiaba que lo miraran de aquella manera **_

_**Camino sin rumbo fijo había dejado atrás a todas las niñas idiotas que lo habían estado mirando durante su caminata es que acaso no entendían a el no le interesaba hablar con nadie y mucho menos con ellas, suspiro abatido llevaba caminando alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos solo escuchando la música proveniente de sus auriculares y sin siquiera darse cuenta había llegado a una zona vacía en que el ajetreo de ciudad dejaba de molestarlo, en que el sol se sentía menos penetrante y agobiante en que el aire corría libre entre los árboles haciendo que esto movieran sus hojas de manera calmada provocando una brisa relajante, en donde las mariposas y las aves volaban por los aires calmados y donde las cigarras cantaban junto con las aves, se sacó los auriculares y se permitió sentir la paz que le brindaba aquel lugar tan desolado y tan vivo a la vez respiro hondo el aroma de la madera y las flores silvestres inundaron sus sentidos, camino por un antiguo camino de pierda en el que el pasto sobre salía entre ranuras, pudo notar que era una parte abandonada de la ciudad siguió caminando y se topó con un parque de juegos lo supo porque algunos de los atractivos aún estaba de pie y aun se podían usar como los columpios, el pasa manos y la *esfera estaban algo oxidados pero aún se podían usar camino por el lugar aun habían partes de concreto en el piso y en el centro del parque se hallaba un enorme roble rodeado de pasto y hierbas como dientes de león, margaritas y unas enredaderas camino hasta el árbol y lo trepo sin mucho esfuerzo se sentó sobre una de las ramas y recargo la espalda en el tronco del árbol cerrando los ojos, no supo cuánto tiempo paso en ese lugar, había perdido toda noción de las cosas el lugar era tan pacifico que incluso había olvido lo miserable de su vida.**_

_**El viento soplo con fuerza y abrió los ojos se había quedado dormido en el árbol miro hacia los lados y noto que el sol ya estaba poniéndose en el horizonte ya era algo tarde bajo de la rama de un solo salto pero cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo fue consiente del constante rechinar del metal, rápidamente se ocultó tras el árbol mientras agudizaba su sentido auditivo no sabía qué clase de personas acudían a un lugar así a aquellas horas entonces escucho un leve sollozar se asomó lentamente de manera discreta para no ser notado y noto a una niña de su edad o tal vez un año menor sentada en los oxidados columpios que rechinaban con el constante mecer del columpio, su cabello era corto en un tono negro azulado como la noche usaba un flequillo y dos mechas a sus lados que le impedía ver su rostro, su piel pálida como la porcelana resaltaba y era en extremo peculiar, usaba un vestido en color negro al igual que sus zapatos, sus manos fuertemente aferradas a las cadenas que sostenían el columpio al punto en que sus nudillos sobresalían haciendo que su piel se viera aún más blanca de ser posible, su cabeza estaba inclinada mirando el mecer de sus pies haciendo que su espalda se encorvara ligeramente, la miro más detenidamente ya que ella aún no se percataba de su presencia entonces noto los pequeños temblores que su cuerpo tenia,-"acaso esta llorando?"- Se preguntó internamente el moreno quiso acercarse para saber si se encontraba bien pero el ruido de la hierba moviéndose llamo su atención unas voces se escucharon en la entrada del abandonado parque era la vos de una mujer y tal vez dos hombres **_

_**-maldición Yume es que cazo no puedes vigilar a esa estúpida niña?!- se escuchó el hablar de una vos masculina a modo de reprimenda para con alguien **_

_**-que ahora resulta que es mi culpa? Si tu no estuvieras jugando con la puta niñera nada de esto estaría pasando!- contesto de manera sarcástica la mujer con vos enojada y algo temblorosa tal vez por miedo**_

_**Pronto las personas empezaron a discutir de manera más acalorada insultándose de manera mutua, entonces un ruido de pasos aun costado llamo su atención se alarmo un poco no quería problemas así que volvió a subir al gran árbol para ocultarse entre el follaje de las hojas y así no ser notado miro en dirección a la niña que no se había movido de su lugar, pronto un hombre de cabello castaño, piel pálida vestido a traje negro y gafas oscuras se acercó a la pequeña**_

_**-Hinata-sama no debería estar aquí es peligrosos- dijo el hombre mientras se paraba de manera firme frente a la niña que empezó a llorar mas fuerte, el hombre extendió un pañuelo a la pequeña que levantó su rostro para mirar al hombre **_

_**-a… ari… arigato Koh-san-agradeció la niña mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro, el hombre retiro sus gafas oscuras y le sonrió a la pequeña **_

_**-será mejor irnos Hinata-sama- dijo el hombre mientras la peli azulada se levantaba del columpio y empezaba a caminar por el mismo lugar en que él había entrado, pasaron unos minutos en que las personas discutieron sobre algo que no alcano a escuchar luego el sonar de un motor de auto le indico que podía irse sin que nadie lo notara.**_

_**De regreso a casa el trayecto fue más rápido y ligero no obstante la imagen de aquella niña en el viejo parque no abandonaba su mente y eso la hastiaba quien se creía que era para meterse en su cabeza? Nadie esa niña no era nadie no era más que una estúpida mocosa rica que lloraba por sus estúpidos caprichos, al entrar en su casa noto que el olor a tabaco inundaba la sala eso significaba que la prostituta de su padre ya se había ido y el seguía fumando y bebiendo, camino a su habitación sin prisa entro y cerró la puerta con seguro no quería que su padre entrara ebrio con otra prostituta a su cuarto diciendo que ella sería su nueva madre y que debía de tratarla como tal, suspiro cansado solo quería darse un baño y dormir pudo ver que el desastre que había causado horas atrás ya estaba levantado camino al baño mientras se quitaba la ropa y la arrojaba de forma descuidada entonces paso su mente se quedó en blanco, no sintió el frio metal sobre su piel su cara se deformo en una de espanto y desesperadamente empezó a revolver y esculcar su ropa no podía perderlo era lo único que le quedaba de su madre busco por lo que parecieron horas pero no lo hallo quería llorar como el niño que era, entonces recordó tal vez se había caído en el parque, se vistió una vez más tomo una chaqueta y una lámpara y salió sin importar que fueran las diez de la noche tenía que hallarlo a como dé lugar.**_

_**Ya había buscado por todos lados eran las doce de la noche y nada ya había revisado todo el lugar pero no había rastro alguno del collar se sentó bajo el árbol, abrazo sus rodillas y se puso a llorar, era un completo imbécil como no lo había notado antes, como no se había dado cuenta que el collar ya no estaba sobre su cuello?, entonces escucho un ruido entre las hierbas su piel se erizo al instante, tomo la lámpara apuntando al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos y entonces una pequeña figura se asomó con una lámpara no pudo notar quien era ya que la luz le daba en los ojos haciendo que solo se viera una mancha negra**_

_**-qui… quien anda ahí?- pregunto entre cortado por el miedo **_

_**-Hinata-sama no creo que esto sea una buena idea- se escuchó la vos de un hombre la misma del hombre de traje que se había acercado a la niña**_

_**-ho… hola- se escucho la voz de una niña era una vos dulce y amable –etto… dis… disculpa tú has perdido es… esto?- pregunto la niña mientras quitaba la lámpara y mostraba el collar de su madre en su mano **_

_**-si, es mío- dijo entusiasmado mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la niña que sonreía de manera amable y efectivamente era la misma de esa tarde, Sasuke estaba tan emocionado que incluso había sonreído de manera real sin darse cuenta que era observado, por la niña y el hombre, se colocó el collar en el cuello en verdad estaba feliz no sabia que hubiera hecho si realmente lo hubiera perdido.**_

_**Estaba tan concentrado en contemplar se preciado recuerdo que no escucho la vos del hombre**_

_**-Hinata-sama es hora de ir a casa- dijo el hombre mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de la pequeña que aún seguía sonriendo, Koh no podía creer que esa pequeña hubiera hecho tanto por un pequeño desconocido **_

_**-ha… hai- contesto con su vos tenue miro al niño y se preguntó si habría ido solo o si sus padres le estarían esperando afuera del parque –etto… Koh-san cre… crees que su.. sus padres lo estén es… esperando?- pregunto la peli azulada mientras miraba la hombre **_

_**-por supuesto no creo que haya venido solo- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en sus labios –vamos hay que regresar antes de que noten su ausencia- termino de decir mientras tomaba la mano de la niña y empezaba a caminar.**_

_**Para el momento en que Sasuke logro reaccionar ni la niña ni el hombre estaban, pero no importaba el estaba feliz por recuperar el collar y nada mas importaba.**_

_**Había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente en el antiguo parque y la imagen de aquella desconocida sonriendo con el collar en sus manos aun vagaba en su mente tenía que agradecerle por haberle ayudado era lo menos que podía y debía hacer.**_

_**-joven Sasuke su uniforme ya está listo desea probárselo- se escuchó la vos de una de las muchacha de servicio que hablaba desde la entrada de su habitación **_

_**-no solo déjalo en el closet- dijo con vos seria a lo que la mujer solo lo coloco en el lugar y salió, Sasuke miro su cuarto era grande y espacioso tenía un escritorio en donde descansaba su mochila y una mesa de noche junto a su cama no había decoraciones ni nada solo un retrato de su madre y hermano sobre su mesa de noche junto a su lámpara, mañana entraría a clases realmente no deseaba salir de casa y ver apersonas tratando de husmear en su vida.**_

_**Se despertó temprano no le gustaba llegar tarde y mucho menos a clases se vistió con el uniforme en color azul marino, bajo las escaleras para tomar el desayuno y salió de casa en el camino noto que muchos chicos y chicas de su edad, algunos más grandes y otros más chicos se dirigían a la escuela siguió su camino sin mirar nada cuando un chico choco con el**_

_**-oye ten mas cuidado- hablo serio el moreno mientras veía al chico rubio que se hallaba a su lado con una sonrisa, lo examino de manera rápida –"un completo fracasado"- pensó ya que el chico llevaba el uniforme mal acomodado y su cabello estaba alborotado**_

_**-gomene!- se disculpó mientras seguía corriendo en dirección a la escuela**_

_**Sasuke solo lo miro y continúo caminando pronto llego a la escuela en donde tuvo que esperar 30 minutos en el patio principal mientras el viejo director hablaba no sé qué, ese era un problema en las escuelas públicas siempre perdían tiempo en idioteces y bienvenidas innecesarias.**_

_**Los pasillos de la escuela se inundaron de alumnos que se dirigían a sus salones, el como el genio que era no le había tomado ni cinco minutos en encontrar su salón, había bastado con mirar un mapa para memorizarlo de pies a cabeza y ahora solo estaba esperando a que su profesor llegara, el salón se fue llenando de más alumnos pronto el aula estaba en completo silencio algo que agradeció de sobre manera **_

_**-muy bien chicos es hora de iniciar la clase- se escuchó la vos de su profesor Sasuke solo saco su libro de texto mientras el hombre al frente daba indicaciones –ho pero antes veo que hay un chico nuevo podrías decirnos tu nombre y algo sobre ti- dijo el profesor mientras sonreía**_

_**Sasuke cerro los ojos –"maldición"- pensó odiaba llamar la atención y en estos momentos todos lo miraban respiro hondo y se levantó de su asiento –mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, acabo de mudarme hay pocas cosas que me agradan y muchas que me disgustan- fue todo lo que dijo y se dispuso a tomar asiento una vez mas pero una pequeña mata de cabello en tono negro azulado llamo su atención –"acaso era ella?"- se preguntó mentalmente no supo que paso pero el reto de la clase se había ido y el ni en cuenta solo el timbre del almuerzo lo regreso a la realidad –"había estado mirándola toda la mañana"- pensó con horror eso no era normal, miro a su alrededor y solo encontró a la chica en su asiento comiendo sin hablar la mayoría de sus compañeros ya habían salido y solo algunas chicas estaban adentro hablando entre ellas.**_

_**Sintió la necesidad de acercarse y agradecerle lo de la otra vez así que sin más se levantó y camino en pos de la peli negra pero al llegar a su lado la vio levantarse y por casi nada hubiese chocado el uno con el otro, ambos se quedaron pasmados, Sasuke por verla realmente pudo ver su cara, era un rostro infantil, su piel blanca como la recordaba sus labios un poco abiertos por susto y sus ojos, sus ojos eran realmente extraños pero a la vez hermosos eran totalmente blancos como la luna con pequeños destellos purpuras, como unas extrañamente bellas perlas, y Hinata ella se quedó en ese estado de estupor por ver al mismo chico del parque, lo miro por largo rato sin decir nada pronto sus mejillas se colorearon de un rosa y bajo la mirada en sus manos yacía un trozo de papel en color purpura, lo miro en total silencio había planeado ir al parque esa tarde y tratar de encontrar al chico ya que aquella noche había sentido algo extraño al mirar sus ojos pudo notar el vacío de su alma y aquello la hizo sentir mal pero cuando le llamo y mostro el collar en sus manos pudo ver una hermosa sonrisa que la había cautivado y quería decirle que no dejara de hacerlo, pero ahora todo estaba mal el chico era de su clase y entregar ese papel seria mal interpretado tanto por el cómo por los demás, no pudo resistir la presión que la mirada del chico le provocaba así que solo atino a soltar el papel tomar su mochila y salir corriendo del salón **_

_**Por su parte el moreno solo pudo mirar como aquella extraña niña salió corriendo como si hubiera visto al mismísimo demonio, lo cual provocó que su ceño se frunciera, estaba a punto de regresar a su asiento cuando noto el papel en el suelo se inclinó para tomarlo, lo miro extrañado y lo desdoblo entonces una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su cara aquella niña era muy extraña pero algo había en ella que lo inquietaba y no descansaría hasta saber la razón…**_

_****Fin flash back****_

_Sasuke se había quedado completamente dormido sobre su cama, sin ser consciente de que era vigilado por un par de ojos azules, que le observaban desde la puerta de manera fija y con un deje de irritación en ellos._

_-duerme bien Sasuke-kun que mañana pagaras la manera en que teas portado con migo- dijo la mujer al aire mientras caminaba de manera sigilosa por los pacillos de la enorme mansión con rumbo a la terraza, al llegar cerro las puertas saco su celular de la bolsa de su bata y marco un numero ya muy conocido para ella _

_- Akise tenemos un problema- se escucho la voz de la mujer_

_-maldición Amaya es que acaso no sabes que maldita hora es- se quejó una vos ronca al otro lado de la línea_

_-cállate y escúchame bien- dijo de manera irritada la oji azul –más te vale alejar a tu pendeja "hijita" de mi pequeño juguetito si no quieres que salga herida- amenazo con vos seria y venenosa _

_-de que putas mierdas me hablas- se quejó el hombre que aún se escuchaba adormilado_

_La rubia ya fastidiada decidió que era mejor despertarlo con un "balde de agua fría" –es que caso no lo sabes?- hablo tratando de hacer un poco más interesante las cosa –tú preciada muñequita a estado viéndose con mi juguetito y no solo eso creo que ya tienen algo- dijo mientras escuchaba el estruendo de algo siendo estrellado con el piso sonrió con satisfacción su plan había resultado bien –bueno te dejo ya es muy tarde y además creo que tienes cosa que hacer- fue lo último que hablo miro el cielo nocturno y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño había luna llena –por fin Hikari, por fin te are pagar todo lo que me hiciste- sonrió de manea torcida y entro una vez más a la enorme mansión estaba segura que su "hijito" mañana estría muy ansioso de hablar con ella._

_**Continuara…**_

N/A

Kiiiiaaaaa! :D por fin he acabado el capi espero les haya gustado este ha sido el mas largo hasta ahora y va dedicado para

*MARE-1998 gracias por los reviews espero te haya gustado el cap de ahora en adelante serán mas largos ojala no te decepcione :D

*Tokeijikakeno orenji gracias por los reviews y como puedes ver la bruja ya esta actuando y no saldrá nada bueno jajaja la venganza nunca es buena

lamento no revelar más de lo que pasara después pero ya estamos en las ultimas jijiji e estado adelantando ideas para las contis también perdón por no haber actualizado antes es solo que no tenía internet ya saben exceso de pagos jajajajaja ay que pésimo chiste (°_°)#búa como sea ya saben que hacer cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos y nos leemos pronto o eso espero T_T __


	7. Chapter 7

Hola aquí con nuevo cap creo tarde menos de lo que esperaba wiiiiiiiiii jaja XDAclaro este cap se enfoca en los protagonistas que son Sasuke y Hinata pero también me desviare un poco a Naruto y Sakura bueno no distraigo mas y a leer!

"_Capítulo 7 Complot y secuestro"_

_Hinata entro a paso lento por el jardín principal siguiendo el camino de piedra que llevaba a la "jaula" en la que vivía y por primera vez no le importo llegar, se sentía feliz y por alguna razón se había sentido segura (como en aquellos tiempos en que Koh vivía) al estar al lado de aquel sombrío chico que muchos llamaban "demonio" aunque realmente nunca comprendió porque todos le temían es decir en el pasado ella había llegado a sentir nerviosismo por la manera en que el la miraba no obstante la diferencia entre el miedo y los nervios era muy grande y todos parecían sentir un pánico irrefutable cuando lo miraban o inclusa cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos de la escuela, sin darse cuenta ya se hallaba frente a la enorme puerta de roble extendió su mano y toco el timbre interno de la casa odiaba hacerlo sentía que podría interrumpir algo pero por órdenes de Akise ella no tenía una llave propia de la casa y no lo culpaba porque de haberla tenido se habría ido hace ya mucho tiempo_

_-bien venida a casa Hinata-sama- saludo Kasumi una de las criadas de la casa, era una mujer mayor que había trabajado para la familia desde mucho, mucho antes de que ella naciera (incluso creía que antes de que sus padres se casaran), ella solía hablarle de sus padres cuando se deprimía, era algo así como su nana ella la cuido durante el tiempo en que la corte decidía su futuro, y si era conveniente mandarla a una casa hogar o mandarla con sus actuales padrastros. _

_-nana y… ya hemos hablado de los ho… honoríficos- hablo Hinata quien miraba a la mujer con una sonrisa _

_-lo lamento Hinata-chan es la costumbre- se disculpó la mujer mientras le daba el paso a Hinata, pero sonrió de manera suspicaz había notado algo y no lo dejaría pasar –y dime Hinata-chan porque estas tan sonriente el día de hoy?- pregunto la mujer haciendo que Hinata se detuviera en el primer peldaño de la escalera, pudo adivinar que su cara estaba totalmente roja _

_-e… etto… y… yo…-tartamudeo dios esa mujer la conocía mejor que nadie, bueno no por nada era la persona mas cercana a ella _

_-acaso esa sonrisa es por algún chico?- pregunto con vos sugestiva –o más específico por uno de cabellos negros que te sigue a todas partes?- hablo la mujer porque si ella no era tonta ni siega ya había notado la presencia de aquel moreno que seguía a su niña, también las bese que este se escabullía al interior de la mansión que a decir verdad no le agradaban tanto pero ya había hablado con el aquella vez en que los guardias lo habían atrapado, aun recordaba la plática que habían tenido que a decir verdad la había desconcertado ya que aquel moreno parecía estar genuinamente enamorado de su amada niña y lo había demostrado cuando (aunque con altanería) se había negado a dejar de seguir a la oji luna, e incluso pasado de su amenaza diciendo que no le importaba terminar en prisión por allanamiento de morada o acoso, si aquel chico era un completo bruto pero con el tiempo ella había aceptado que el realmente quería a la oji luna, porque de lo contrario no habría persistido tanto._

_-co… como sa… sabes?- pregunto alarmada la oji luna mientras miraba a la mujer con una expresión de pánico acaso todos sabrían de la presencia de Sasuke, no eso era imposible incluso a ella le costaba trabajo notar su presencia cuando iba a si casa _

_-mi niña no te alarmes soy la única que lo sabe- dijo la mujer al notar la cara de espanto el Hinata –mira que el tiempo no solo me ha hecho vieja, sino que más sabia y perspectiva- se alago a si misma haciendo que Hinata se avergonzara –pero cuéntame que ha pasado y porque tu camiseta esta rasgada- dijo la mujer ya con una cara más seria mientras se acercaba a Hinata y tomaba el bajo de su camisa que sobre salía de su suéter_

_-es una historia muy larga- dijo Hinata al paso que su sonrisa se borraba y sus ojos parecían opacarse, la mujer la miro ya tenía una ligera sospecha, su madre había sufrido de "sobre atención" en sus tiempos de juventud lo cual le causo muchos problemas tanto con chicos como con chicas, podía recordar la vez en que la señora Hikari había tenido un horroroso enfrentamiento con una de sus ex compañeras de universidad una tal Amaya por culpa del señor Hiashi suspiro al recordar ese día, aun sentía que el alma se le iba solo de ver a la señora en el hospital con una herida en el costado había sido un mero roce con la navaja pero una herida era una herida y ella aun no entendía cono no había levantado cargos contra aquella mujer._

_-bueno pues yo tengo tiempo de sobra si es que quiere hablar con este viejo saco de huesos- dijo de manera divertida sacando una tenue sonrisa en Hinata_

_-claro nana- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer y se dirigían a la planta alta no querían que nadie escuchara aquella platica _

_Eran las siete de la tarde y Hinata ya había acabado sus deberes, en estos momentos estaba preparando sus cosas para el día siguiente cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Yume que como siempre sostenía en su mano una copa de algún vino o licor baya sorpresa_

_-date prisa es hora de cenar- dijo mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta_

_-ya… ya llego Akise?- pregunto sin mirarla la verdad no quería bajar si el estaba últimamente la miraba más que antes y eso solo la hacía sentir más incomoda_

_-no, porque crees que he venido no quiero cenar sola- dijo con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro- además no deberías preocuparte el no vendrá al menos por un par de días, se ha ido con su secretaria a una "reunión ejecutiva"- dijo con sarcasmo al tiempo que miraba a Hinata _

_-en… en verdad?- pregunto algo incrédula, hacía mucho que él no se ausentaba en uno de sus "viajes de negocios" como los llamaba Yume, pero por su sonrisa supo que no mentía –e… está bien ahora bajo- dijo un poco más relajada._

_Al día siguiente por la mañana Hinata se levantó con ánimos nuevos había pasado una excelente noche sin preocupaciones y ahora mismo se dirigía a la entrada de la escuela, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no había notado la presencia de cierto chico que la esperaba recargado a un lado de la barda de la escuela _

_-hola ángel- se escuchó una vos varonil haciendo que se asustara, pero entonces volteo encontrando un par de ojos color ónix que la miraban con cierto brillo en ellos._

_-bu… bue… buenos dí… días U… Uchiha-sana- dijo entre tartamudeos, sentía la cara arder y los nervios al sien, no esperaba verlo al menos no tan temprano y mucho menos que le dijera de aquella manera, se sentía como una niña que acaba de conocer a su ídolo y bueno no era para menos porque no era estúpida tal vez si despistada pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta de la clase de chico que era el Uchiha no por nada era el más cotizado, deseado y perseguido de la escuela _

_-te estaba esperando- dijo como si nada con una leve sonrisa en su rostro le encantaban los sonrojos de Hinata y más sabiendo que él era el causante de ellos, aquello lo hacía sentir en extremo feliz, ya que demostraba que no le era del todo indiferente. _

_En otra parte no muy lejana _

_-vamos Sakura-chan ya no estés triste- dijo un rubio de manera alegre a una deprimida oji jade, no es que fuera indiferente al dolor de la chica es solo que no le agradaba verla con aquella expresión_

_-yo… lo lamento Naruto- dijo en vos queda y apagada se sentía peor que nunca el dolor en su pecho era enorme y no se sentía con ánimos de nada a decir verdad no habría ido a la escuela de no haber sido por el hiperactivo rubio que había ido por ella a su casa para ir juntos a clases –pero no… no me siento muy animada el día de hoy- termino de hablar _

_Naruto la miro con preocupación sabía que ella se sentía mal pero nunca antes la había visto tan deprimida –Sakura-chan…- susurro mientras miraba a la chica las cosa no podían seguir así entonces una idea llego a su cabeza, haciendo lo sonreír –bien Sakura-chan en vista que no tienes ganas de sonreír por ti misma yo hare que sonrías- dijo mientras su cara hacia una mueca muy graciosa con una sonrisa gigante, los ojos bien serrados y los brazos cruzados_

_-de… de que hablas Naruto- dijo con algo de preocupación ya que la última vez que el trato de animarla fue hace cuatro años más o menos, en ese entonces termino con crema batida en la cara y el bañado en soda de uva, gracias a ese extraño incidente no podían ni se atrevían a poner pie en "la villa de los pasteles" una cafetería del centro comercial_

_-hablo de que hoy no iremos a clase- dijo mientras buscaba algo en su mochila_

_-que?.. acaso hablas en serio?- pregunto preocupada aquello solo les daría problemas –solo nos meteremos en problemas- dijo mientras veía que el rubio sacaba un teléfono celular de su mochila y marcaba un numero_

_Naruto carraspeo la garganta de manera sonora –hola?- hablo con un extraño tono haciendo que Sakura lo mirara raro –si habla el señor Haruno quisiera informar que mi pequeña Sakura no ira a clases, a pescado un resfriado y no esta en condiciones de ir- Sakura abrió los ojos y la boca de manera exagerada acaso Naruto había dicho que era su padre? En definitiva si los cachaban estarían en serios problemas –si no hay problema hasta luego gracias- fue todo lo que dijo el rubio antes de colgar_

_-que…que acabas de hacer?- pegunto incrédula _

_-yo acabo de conseguirnos el día libre- dijo mientras mandaba un mensaje de texto a quien sabe quien –muy bien vamos Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de la perpleja peli rosa_

_-espera que no te regañaran a ti?- pregunto ya que no había inventado cuartada para el_

_-le mande un mensaje a mi abuelo el lo arreglara- dijo sin mas –ahora a sacar una sonrisa para Sakura-chan!- grito mientras alzaba su puño al cielo_

_-y adonde se supone que vamos?- pregunto mientras caminaba no serviría de nada replicar, vio que el rubio se detenía_

_-buena pregunta?- dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su barbilla Sakura quiso golpearlo no esperaba más de alguien como el atarantado rubio_

_-ya se te gusta el parque de diversiones?- pregunto sonriente a lo que solo asintió realmente no entendía nada_

_-si pero hoy es martes y no esta abierto hasta tarde- dijo mientras era arrastrada una vez mas por el rubio _

_-no te preocupes conozco a alguien- dijo sin mas, iniciando una caminata hacia la parada de auto buces, lo vio marcar un número y empezar a hablar con alguien… _

_En la escuela _

_Las cosas habían empezado extrañas esa mañana para Hinata, para empezar se había topado con Sasuke en la entrada de la escuela y habían tenido una "conversación" si es que a tartamudear casi siempre y sonrojarse se le puede llamar de aquella manera, claro ahora se conocían un poco mas y ya no habían tantas formalidades, luego cuando habían entrado a la escuela pudo sentir la mirada de muchas chicas que la miraban con ganas asesinas y de algunos chicos, en ese instante había entrado en estado de pánico quería correr y ocultarse en el salón de clases bajo en escritorio de su profesor no obstante la vos del moreno la había hecho asustarse más ya que le había susurrado algo que sonaba como "creo que te miran a ti" haciendo que se apegara a él y se colgara de su brazo como método de seguridad, cosa que al final de cuentas solo había empeorado todo porque ahora no solo la miraban feo sino que parecía que en cualquier momento le brincarían en sima y la usarían de saco de pelea. _

_-señorita Hyuga podría repetir lo que acabo de explicar- se escuchó la vos del profesor haciéndola salir de sus divagaciones_

_-he!- exclamo por el susto –e… etto…- balbuceó ante la interrogante ¡maldición no había puesto atención! miro a los lados tratando de encontrar una respuesta pero noto con pánico que todos los demás la miraban haciéndola sentir más nerviosa_

_-señorita Hyuga al pasillo – dicto el profesor sin dar tiempo a replica, Hinata solo bajo la cabeza y salió sin mas no quería más regaños, la hora de clases había pasado rápido sin darse cuenta _

_-ya es hora de almorzar- se escuchó la voz de moreno a su lado espantando a Hinata _

_-Ha… hai- contesto titubeante –so… solo voy…- trato de ir al salón cuando el moreno hablo interrumpiéndola_

_-aquí están vamos antes de que se pace la hora- dijo mientras le mostraba su maletín y empezaba a caminar _

_-e…etto… Sa… Sasuke-kun- hablo con vos queda –yo… yo pu…puedo lle…llevarlo- trato de tomar su maletín pero el moreno se lo impidió _

_-no hay problema yo lo llevare, ahora hay que ir a almorzar- fue todo lo que dijo mientras iniciaba su caminata al patio de la escuela no pensaba perder más valioso tiempo con su amada oji luna no ahora que tenía la oportunidad de estar a su lado sin que nadie dijera nada._

_-etto… Sasuke-san- hablo la oji luna mientras tomaba el ante brazo del moreno para llamar su atención, al instante este volteo a mirarla con una pequeña casi imperceptible sonrisa_

_-si- dijo mientras se inclinaba al frente para quedar más cerca del rostro de la morena, al instante un rojo intenso se apodero de toda la cara de la chica, haciéndolo sentir realizado_

_-a… adon… adonde…. va….vam…vamos?- pregunto una ya muy colorada Hinata que en su interior se reprochaba aquella actitud ante el moreno sentía la cara arder como si hubiera estado sobre una plancha, e incluso estaba segura que si entraba a un cuarto oscuro podría iluminarlo como lámpara de luz roja_

_-hmm…- dijo realmente no estaba seguro solo sabia que cualquier lugar era bueno mientras estuviera en compañía de su amada –no lo se… adonde quieres ir tu- le pregunto sin mover su rostro y Hinata bueno ella sentía que la cara le estallaría por la cercanía del moreno _

_-y… yo… n… no…no s…se- fue lo único que su cerebro pudo cavilar con toda aquella sangre circulando y aglomerándose en su cabeza_

_-te parece bien la azotea?- pregunto obteniendo solo un asentimiento de cabeza – bien entonces vamos- hablo mientras tomaba la mano de la oji perla y la conducía a la parte superior de la escuela, Hinata miro aquel agarre con extrañeza no sabía si sonrojarse mas o sentirse aliviada ya que dudaba que sus piernas hubieran reaccionado por si solas._

_En el parque de diversiones _

_-haaaaaaaaaa!- se escuchó el grito de pánico de un rubio que se hallaba en el carrito principal de la montaña rusa_

_-siiiiii!- grito una eufórica peli rosa al lado del rubio debía aceptar que ir a aquel parque había sido una gran idea al menos se estaba distrayendo haciendo que Naruto subiera con ella a las atracciones más extremas._

_Después de un par de vueltas ambos chicos bajaron de la atracción Sakura tomo una "pequeña" lista en donde había marcado las atracciones a las que deseaba subir estaba tan emocionada nunca antes había ido a un parque sin que estuviera atiborrado de gente, realmente Naruto la había sorprendido cuando le dijo que abrirían el parque solo para ellos dos ya que el dueño le debía un favorcito a su abuelo._

_-vamos Naruto aún falta mucho- dijo la peli ros al tiempo que jalaba aun rubio con la cara morada _

_-Sa… Sakura-chan- se quejó el rubio –po… podríamos beber algo antes de ir a otro lado?- pregunto el rubio rogando a dios por un respiro_

_-ha…. Si claro ahora que lo dices ya es hora de almorzar- dijo la oji jade mientras empezaba a caminar con rumbo a unas bancas gracias a dios que ambos llevaban el almuerzo ya que las cafeterías no estaban abiertas_

_-y bien Sakura-chan te estas divirtiendo?- pregunto el oji azul con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro _

_-si, la verdad es que si- contesto sonriendo de manera amable, no obstante aún seguía latente el dolor en su pecho, porque lo quiera o no un amor de años no se olvida en un par de horas, aunque se sentía realmente agradecida por lo que el rubio hacía por ella._

_Pronto una oleada de imágenes de ella haciendo sentir mal al rubio la golpearon haciéndola sentir terrible, ella se portaba de lo peor con el oji azul lo trataba con la punta del pie y el nunca le reprochaba nada al contrario la apoyaba y cuidaba de ella, sintió que los ojos le escocían y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas _

_-Sakura-chan estas b..-no pudo acabar su pregunta ya que la oji jade lo abrazo con fuerza balbuceando disculpas a algo que él no entendía_

_-perdóname…. Naruto por… por fa…por favor perdóname!- chillo sobre el hombro del rubio_

_-Sakura-chan no tienes nada de que disculparte- dijo un poco cohibido por la situación _

_-claro que si… todo este tiempo te he tratado como basura cuando…. Cuando solo me ayudabas y quería verme feliz!- dijo entre el llanto y la desesperación_

_-ya basta Sakura-chan te traje aquí para que te divirtieras no para que lloraras- la reprendió el rubio mientras sonreía con dulzura y tomaba ala oji jade por los hombros_

_-es.. es verdad perdóname- se disculpó y seco sus lágrimas con el antebrazo –bien ahora una vez mas a la montaña rusa!- grito animada haciendo que el oji azul pusiera una mueca de depresión mientras su cara se teñía de un color morado _

_Las clases pasaron más rápidas de lo deseado y el realmente no quería irse por que irse implicaba llegar a casa pelear con su padre y con la prostituta con la que se casó, estar solo sin poder mirar sus dulces sonrisas y sus sonrojos suspiro abatido a la par en que el timbre de salida de clases frunció un poco el ceño pero sabía que no podía hacer nada así que solo camino a donde estaba la oji perla _

_-vamos- dijo mientras se detenía frente al pupitre de la morena quien lo miro y le dedico una dulce sonrisa_

_-hai- contesto mientras se levantaba e iniciaban a caminar por los pacillos de la escuela Hinata estaba tan metida en su mente que no notaba la manera en que el moreno la miraba, en sus ojos algo había cambiado ya no eran vacíos ahora tenían un brillo especial algo que jamás nadie había visto antes algo nuevo, real mente la presencia de la oji luna lo había hecho cambar lo había hecho volver a la vida _

_De un momento a otro se detuvo en el pacillo -Hinata…-la llamo haciendo que esta se detuviera y volteara a mirarlo_

_-si.. Sasuke-san- dijo mientras lo miraba con preocupación el se había detenido sin decir nada –pa… pasa algo- pregunto inquieta ya que este no decía nada_

_-Hinata ay… Ay algo que quiero decirte- dijo titubeante este era el momento no había nadie que molestara el pasillo se había quedado totalmente vacío, se acercó a ella a paso lento tomo su mano derecha en su mano izquierda era la primera vez en que estaba nervioso –quiero que sepas que eres una persona muy importante para mi, que… las veces que te he seguido fueron porque.. no quería que nada te pasara…-respiro hondo esto era más difícil de lo que había pensado_

_-a.. anho… sa.. Sasuke-san.. no… noes- trato de hablar entre tartamudeos pero estaba tan nerviosa por el actuar del peli negro pero él la interrumpió_

_-Hinata quiero que sepas que… que te quiero y que eres una de las personas más me importan en este mundo- dijo lo más rápido que pudo atropellando las palabras sintiéndose tan estúpido realmente no savia de donde sacaban el valor para declararse_

_-s…sa…Sasuke-san… y…yo- por dios Hinata estaba a punto de hiperventilar no sabía cómo reaccionar sentía la garganta seca y que las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta_

_-yo se que tal vez no sientas lo mismo pero quería que lo supieras y también quiero decirte que no voy a rendirme por ello quiero que conserves esto- dijo mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón un hermosos collar con un dije de dos alas y lo ponía sobre la palma de la mano de Hinata_

_Hinata estaba perpleja no sabia mucho pero al menos recordaba que aquel collar significaba mucho para el lo había notado aquella vez en que lo había ido a buscar al viejo parque –y… yo…. Yo… n… no- tartamudeo pero él la callo con un tierno beso en la mejilla que la dejo mas que perpleja y con la sangre a tope en su rostro._

_Por su parte Sasuke habría querido besar esos hermosos labios rosa que lo incitaban pero creyó que de hacer semejante cosa ella se asustaría y saldría huyendo y para esos momentos prefería aguantar y no arruinar todo –vamos ye llevare a casa –dijo mientras tomaba el collar una vez mas y lo deslizaba sobre la cabeza de la oji perla y lo dejaba caer sobre su cuello, tomo su mano para iniciar a caminar por los pasillos ya totalmente abandonados._

_Unos ojos y una maquiavélica sonrisa hicieron acto de presencia entre los arbustos de la escuela sin ser notados por las únicas personas que aun se hallaban en el lugar, una bella chica de cabellos negros azulados y un chico de cabellos negros como el carbón, miro una vez mas ambas fotos en sus manos al fin sus objetivos estaban a la vista y para mejor no había nadie en los alrededores –se dirigen ala salida prepárense ya saben que hacer- dijo mientras se colocaba de pie pronto un grito femenino más unos golpes y un grito masculino se escucharon el trabajo estaba hecho._

_**Continuara….**_

N/A

Que tal les pareció le gusto si no digan ya saben cualquier cosa aquí estoy para aclarar una vez mas agradezco a

MARE-1998 y a Tokeijikakeno orenji chicas gracias por sus reviews no saben cuanto me animan estoy ansiosa de leer algún comentario XD jajaja y díganme que tal quedo lo que sale cuando una escucha la música adecuada jajajaja bueno nos leemos en la conti. 


End file.
